


oh ms believer

by shtiwritewhenimsad



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtiwritewhenimsad/pseuds/shtiwritewhenimsad
Summary: ~ louis, an inner city kid, with big hopes for his future, he knew what he wanted to do with his life, even though, he was only 18. he knew he wanted to graduate all of his a-levels with flying colours, go straight to university and find a job which would level with his intelligence. harry, his best friend, supported all of the, so it seemed, crazy ideas that his best friend had come up for the both of them. but little do they know that their whole lives will change after one little step off a train~





	

"Where ARE you going lou?" harry asks one more time, hoping to finally get a response from the lad. But all louis managed utter from his rose pink lips was "I'll explain later haz" as he runs past harry and quickly grabs his phone. It was only 9:09am leaving harry all alone, in their two bedroom flat.  
'Man I always end up alone. When will he calm down and live his fucking life slow' 

louis came back after a couple of hours, buzzing, and harry could clearly tell it was something worth celebrating.  
"So? What happened?" harry asks impatiently , looking up from his phone.  
"Guess who just got a new job bro!" he replies, jumping on to the sofa next to harry.  
"I'm guessing... liam?" H answers back sarcastically, "obviously you have, you're so smart boobear!" pulling a slightly annoyed, blushing, louis closer.  
harry knows that louis doesn't want to talk about it, he never likes talking about work, but harry decides to ask anyway.  
"How was it louis?"  
"I won't bore you with the details, and don't ask me anymore please, you know I don't like discussing things like this haz." louis then proceeds to get up and heads to the kitchen, leaving harry all alone, once again.

harry, being left all by himself, begins to daydream about what life would be like if he and lou weren't just friends. He can't help himself, he imagines all of louis crevices, bumps and what louis would sound like riding on harry's di-

**Author's Note:**

> im not done! sorry this is crapppp  
> ~jesh.


End file.
